Red Love
by stargazer528
Summary: Disclaimer: I don’t own the Titans but I sure as hell will one day.Red X is back and this time he’s not going for zinothium… he’s after Starfire! X kidnaps Starfire and Robin will do anything to get her back!auther note: ok it may take awhile to get the
1. KIDNAPPED

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans but I sure as hell will one day.

**Red Love**

Red X is back and this time he's not going for zinothium… he's after Starfire! X kidnaps Starfire and Robin will do anything to get her back!

**CHAPTER 1: KIDNAPPED**

Starfire had just woken up and was going to the living room to get some breakfast. She entered the room and saw that Robin was sitting on the couch, playing a video game, Raven had her nose stuck in a horror book waiting for breakfast, and Beastboy and Cyborg were fighting over which to have, tofu waffles or regular ones.

"Good Morning my friends! I am glad to see that you have all awaken from the slumber."

"Morning Star, how did you sleep?" Robin asked while gazing at the angel he saw in front of him. She was so beautiful he couldn't even describe it.

"Oh, most glorious Friend Robin. I thank you for asking."

"So, uh, when do we eat?" asked Raven in her usual _I don't care_ tone.

"Just as soon as BB hands over the waffle maker so that I can make us some rrrrreal food!" yelped Cyborg.

"DUDE…" before Beastboy could finish his sentence, he was cut off by the alarm. Instantly, Robin turned on the monitor to show that Mumbo was robbing a jewelry store. Robin shouted,

"TITANS, GO!" And off they went (without breakfast). When they arrived at the crime scene,

Mumbo was running out with a sack full of diamonds. And just as he was about to make his great escape, Starfire blasted him with her starbolts and the fight began. Starfire pelted him with her eye beams and starbolts.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos" Raven said with her telekinetic powers to throw rocks at him, Cyborg blasted him with his sonic cannon, Beastboy transformed into a tiger form and attacked, and Robin threw his electric disks at him. He dodged some of them but most of the attacks hit him. Finally he got tired of this fight and pointed his wand at Starfire, said his magic words.

"Mumbo Jumbo!" And she was hit by a lightning bolt and knocked out. The last thing she heard was Robin yelling.

"STARFIRE!" Though she was knocked out Starfire, could sense someone grab her and carried her away from her friends, and Robin.


	2. Never Again Cutie

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans but I sure as hell will one day, you just wait.

**Chapter 2: Never Again Cutie**

"STARFIRRRRRRE!" yelled Robin as she was hit, knocked out, and taken away all in what seemed like two seconds!

He tried to get to her but Mumbo got in his way and hit him hard, as he watched Starfire being carried away. (Cyborg, BB, and Rae were busy fighting Mumbo's tricks so they couldn't help) He saw a Red X and immediately thought of X.

_**'Finally! I have one of my most prized possessions… Starfire, the Tamaran cutie. Man, I went through a lot to get you, what with hiring Mumbo to be a distraction just so I could lure you there and keeping your friends occupied, that cost me a bundle but it was worth it.'** _Thought X as Starfire lay sleeping on his bed.

He had escaped after the visit with professor Chang. He lived in the tallest building in Jump City. Starfire had been asleep for over three hours and still nothing and he had started to wonder if the blow had killed her. If it did, he would personally put Mumbo in jail. So he went over to see if she was alive, and she was.

'Man, how long is she going to sleep?' thought X. She was so beautiful, he leaned over her motionless, sleeping body and he wished he could gaze into those two beautiful emerald green eyes.

He leaned over some more and kissed her for what seemed like forever. X then did something he didn't want to do… he put special tape over her eyes so that she couldn't blast him with her eye beams like she did last time (she was also bound). Starfire stirred for a minute and murmured.

"What happened?"

"You got hit and were unconscious for four hours." (One extra hour for the trip to his apartment).

Starfire sat up and in a surprised tone asked, "Where am I?"

"In my apartment." Answered the criminal.

"Why did you bring me here? Who are you?" She could've gone on but X stopped her and answered all her questions.

"Oh." She replied. Starfire suddenly realized she had been kidnapped by Red X for she knew that voice anywhere. "You are Red X" (he didn't tell her his name only that he was someone from her past)

"Right" replied X.

"Please let me go." Starfire said in a pitiful, worried tone.

"Never again, Cutie." Said X. "I let you slip through my hands once and I'm not going to let you again! You are my only love and I won't let you get away!" and with that he walked out of the room.

Starfire just sat there on the bed (That's all she could do cause she was tied up and couldn't see) she couldn't do a single thing about it except wait for her friends and Robin to come and save her. "I hope my friends find me soon."


	3. Where's Starfire

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans but I sure as hell will one day when I rule the world.

**CHAPTER 3: Where's Starfire?**

Robin was slamming a punching bag as hard as he could. '_**I can't believe I let Starfire get kidnapped! This is my entire fault!'** _Thought the Boy Wonder and with that he knocked the punching bag down and the sand inside it was spilling out. Robin was now sweating and breathing heavily. **'_I let her down but I won't do it again. I will find her even if I die trying!'_** thought Robin.

The Boy Wonder walked into the living room Cyborg, Raven, and Beast boy were trying to locate Starfire but with no luck.

"Where's Starfire?" he exclaimed banging his fist on the top of the couch.

"We're looking for her man, you have to calm down." Cy told Robin.

"Cyborg's right. We won't get anywhere with you yelling at us." Said Raven in her monotone voice.

"Yeah dude, relax. We'll find her." BB replied.

'**_I just can't think of another man touching her, if they hurt her in any way, shape, or form, I'll personally kill them.'_ **Robin thought.

"I'm trying to get a lock on her signal but nothing" reported Cyborg,

"Same here" Raven included.

"Do you think we'll ever find Starfire?" asked Beastboy in worried tone.

"Oh we'll find her, and put the person who took her in jail." Robin said in his usual determined tone. **'_Don't worry Star I'll find you where ever you are and hurt the person who took you away from me'_ **Thought Robin.

"I've got something; it's very faint, but it's her" reported Raven.

"TITANS, GO!" Robin yelled.


	4. Starfire Comes Home

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans but I sure as hell will one day, don't you worry.

**CHAPTER 4: Starfire comes home**

Starfire was struggling to get free before X came back. Unfortunately she heard the door open.

"Hey cutie. How ya doin? Did ja miss me?"

"Not fine thank you and no I did not miss you." Starfire replied nastily. "I will ask you one more time…set me free please" this time her tone was more demanding and angry than scared or worried.

"Let me think about that um…no. I'll only untie you if you promise not to runaway, attack me, and most importantly you must marry me" answered her captor.

"I'll never marry you!" replied Starfire besides she had her heart set on Robin.

"Tell ya what, I'll take the tape off your eyes if you promise not to hit me with your eye beams and I will not give you a second chance" X explained.

"You have my word" agreed the Tamarainian princess.

"Ok but it may hurt a bit, you can squeal if you like" said X and then started to remove the tape.

Starfire looked as if she were in pain (cause she was) and all he heard out of her was an occasional little squeak or moaning. Finally, it was off and before she could open her eyes X gave her a kiss and she closed her eyes and just let it flow of course by now he had started to slip his mask off. The kiss seemed it would go on forever, but it didn't. Then she realized who she was doing the kissing with and tired to pull away but he just pulled her closer toward him. He wanted this to last forever. When they were finally done, he slipped the rest of his mask on so that she couldn't see his face. He gazed longingly into those two beautiful eyes which he wished he could stare at forever. Then suddenly Starfire tried to make a run for the door (more like a hop for the door) but instead, she tripped and almost fell on her face when X caught her and laid her on the bed. She tried to get loose but it was no use. Then suddenly the window burst open and the glass shattered everywhere. Unfortunately, the flat end of a big chunk of glass hit her in the head knocked her out and little pieces ripped up her clothes (the big piece did not cut her). Through the window came Robin, the door slammed open, and in rushed Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven. Raven came in through the roof in her usual black raven shadow. They saw Starfire on the bed unconscious with her clothes torn from the shattered glass. (but they didn't know that). Robin and the others immediately thought of the worst and attacked X.

"Yo! What did you do to my lil sis?" exclaimed Cyborg (Cyborg thought Starfire as his little sister).

"How dare you hurt her!" yelled Raven (She also thought of Starfire as her sister).

"Dude, that's not cool!" said Beastboy.

"How dare you lay a hand on Star! Get away from her!" yelped Robin.

Raven went over to see if Starfire was alright but before she could, she was blasted away by a Red X and got pinned to the wall. Cyborg then blasted him, Beastboy attacked him in his ox form, Raven snuck over to Starfire again, and Robin took out his bow staff and hit X with great force many times. X headed for the window but before disappearing, he pinned Raven to the wall again and gave Starfire a kiss which made Robin furious with jealousy! Then in a flash of red smoke, X disappeared. They took Starfire back to her home to the med center and waited for her to wake up.

It had already been four hours at the latest and she still hadn't woken up yet. Beastboy thought she was dead but Robin wouldn't hear of it.

'**_She has to wake up, she just has to or I'll kill myself and X'_ **thought Robin. Just then Starfire moved.

"Urr…what happened? Where am I?" she slowly opened her eyes and saw all her friends and was overjoyed to see them especially Robin.

"Oh, my friends I am glad to see you all!" She got up but got dizzy and almost fell back if Robin hadn't rushed to her side to hold her up.

"Take it easy Star, you were out for hours. We thought we lost you."

"Robin, I would never leave you unknowingly." she said with a gleam in her eyes. The others had already left for they knew Robin and Starfire wanted some alone time plus Robin motioned for them to get out. Robin then embraced Starfire and said.

"You scared me Star I thought I would never see you again."

"I am sorry Robin. I promise not to do it again."

"It wasn't your fault. It was X's fault. He's the one who kidnapped you." Replied Robin.

Starfire and Robin then got closer until finally their lips met and locked. They were like this for about five minutes (Just a figure of speech but to them it felt like forever). They then looked at each other and were going to kiss again when Starfire collapsed in Robin's arms (no, she's not dead, she just fainted). He looked at the beautiful Tamarainian princess.

'_**X will pay for what he did to her!'** _were his thoughts as he carried her to her room. Starfire somehow could almost hear this faint voice in her head.

'**_I'm not going to give up on you that easily, you will be mine Starfire…'_** she immediately knew that it was X's voice.

As Robin laid her on her bed and was just looking at her beauty she suddenly sat up screaming! Robin ran to her side and asked,

"What is it?"

"I heard **his **voice in my head (by **his** voice she meant X's voice)." She looked at Robin with a sacred look on her face that made him want to kill X but he couldn't right now he was taking care of Starfire. She was top priority right now.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
